Talk:Siege of Mechanicsburg
Combine This page should be combined with The Siege of Mechanicsburg. Argadi (talk) 00:16, October 16, 2014 (UTC) : Done! Tarvek (talk) 19:55, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Resolution I can't even imagine how they will resolve this!!! One of my favorite fanfic authors wrote a story recently where Gil attempted to destroy the Take 5 Bomb with disastrous consequences. It ripped open a hole in space-time and unleashed so much energy it destroyed the solar system. However, in the story, copies of Agatha, Violetta, Krosp and Martellus saved in the portal buffer were affected as well. In the story, the Mechanisburg side of the portal was stuck open due to time being frozen on that end and the energy release affected the portal and redirected it through the rift into the Stargate universe, across the void to Atlantis in the Pegasus Galaxy and across time to the present day. There, the Atlantis team were able to figure out what happened with help from the comic and their own experiences and agreed to try to help Agatha and her friends (Martellus got locked in the brig) find a way back to their universe and back in time to the beginning of the Siege of Mechanisburg to change the future and save the world. And they did: it took months of work but they were able to find a way to send Agatha's group back to the Girl Genius universe and back in time as well using the Stargate characters own experiences with time travel. They also sent them with a plan and the technology needed to carry it out and were able to separate Agatha and Lucrezia. They arrived just before the Doom Bell rang and set about doing the plan which worked: Agatha was able to teleport aboard Castle Wulfenbach where she used her command voice to convince the Baron he'd already done what he did to Gil. She then used the comic to guide Gil in how to act before using Tarvek's notes to create a cure to the spark wasp which she gave Gil. As a result, when the Baron came down with the bomb, Agatha was in position and used her command voice to stop him and then destroyed the bomb before it could be deployed. That part was necessary because they needed to let their past selves go through the portal which they'd recalibrated to a safe location on the other side of the rift before Krosp closed the rift. Violetta was able to save Tarvek by using their version of Martellus as a target for his own past self's knife. Afterwards, Agatha called Castle Wulfenbach to trade Klaus for Gil but not before warning him of the Anvenka and Zola copies of Lucrezia. During the exchange, Gil gave the cure to General Goomblast who used it on Klaus. Afterwards, Agatha showed him a video of her separation from Lucrezia (recorded on a Smartphone sent back with her) and turned over Lucrezia who Klaus killed. Afterwards, Klaus ended his attempts against Mechanisburg and made peace with Agatha who kept Gil as a "hostage" as part of the deal for the prisoner exchange to safeguard Mechanisburg until Klaus would fully accept they were on the same side. Gil would help her deal with Lucrezia's secret lab while Tarvek volunteered to go with Klaus to aid him in stopping Lucrezia's plans (she's the Other in the story). Before they leave, Agatha also turns over everything they got out of Lucrezia while she was in Atlantis' custody after her separation from Agatha.--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 02:28, March 25, 2016 (UTC)